The present invention relates generally to devices for attracting birds, and more particularly, to devices for dripping fluid at a constant rate for attracting birds.
Bird watchers and enthusiasts are aware that birds are attracted to flowing or dripping fluid, such as water. Thus, in order to attract birds to a particular area, fountains or bird baths are used. Fountains are designed to have a continuously flowing stream of fluid to attract birds to the area. On the other hand, bird baths are typically structures having a pool of fluid.
Both fountains and bird baths are structures typically requiring outdoor plumbing and electrical lines to supply the constantly flowing fluid. The devices are both expensive to build and maintain due to the rather large size of the structure and the need for constantly flowing fluid.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a simple and cost effective device to attract birds to an area using a constant flow of dripping fluid, such as fluid, without the need for outdoor plumbing or electrical lines.
The present invention is a device having a constant, regulated flow of fluid for attracting birds. An exemplary embodiment of the present invention comprises a reservoir having an orifice on one end with a tube extending therefrom. A valve is attached to the tube to regulate the flow of fluid. A hanging mechanism is attached to the top end of the reservoir. The hanging mechanism may be adaptable to allow the present invention to hang at any height from a hook or the like. The reservoir is filled with fluid which in turn exits the reservoir through the orifice and drips through the tubing at a rate regulated by the valve. Thus, the valve will allow the fluid to drip from the reservoir for days without the need for plumbing, electrical devices such as a pump, or refilling the reservoir. Birds are attracted to this constantly dripping flow of fluid.
The present invention further comprises a detachable dripping receptacle. The dripping receptacle hangs from the reservoir beneath the tube and catches the fluid as it drips. The present invention may be utilized with or without the dripping receptacle. While used with the dripping receptacle, birds can drink fluid that has accumulated on the dripping receptacle. If the dripping receptacle is detached, the present invention may be hung over other items or structures such as an existing bird bath, fountain, a plant, or nothing at all.